


Midnight Madness

by FireGirl125



Series: Puckerose Loving [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting their daughter to bed, Marley and Puck decide to have a little bit of night time fun, but their night of passion takes a shocking turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short, my favorite crack-ship from Glee is Marley and Puck, and I stumbled upon people shipping them when I started reading role-playing accounts for Puckerose on Tumblr. I had included them in my initial story which is currently posted on Fanfiction.net, and I always wanted to write a smut story about them (again, blaming it on Tumblr). In my main work of fiction on FFN, Marley and Puck become parents to a child named Charlotte Rose Puckerman, and I always had the urge to write a story where children let their imaginations run wild when their parents are in bed together. So this takes place long after my original AU story, where the child is five-years-old and one night the inevitable happens. I'm not that experienced with writing smut, but I gave it a go for my favorite crack-ship couple. So here we go.

Marley sat in her large king-sized bed as she flipped through a few pages of her book, a smile emitting from her lips as she heard her husband Noah get their five-year old daughter Charlotte ready for bed. Every other night the two parents alternated, and tonight just happened to be Puck’s night. However, from what Marley was hearing, Puck was having a tough time getting his daughter to go to sleep. Marley figured she should of had helped Puck, but she remember earlier in the night he was boasting on how he could get her to go to sleep more quickly than she ever could, so she decided to let him. For the last half-hour, she heard nothing but laughter on Charlotte's end and the occasional plea from Puck to get Charlotte to go to sleep, and after a few minutes of it being quiet, she knew Puck had succeeded. She continued staring down at her book as the door to their bedroom opened, and as her eyes darted up innocently, she noticed Puck was letting out a tired sigh, eventually closing the door and making his way to the bed.

“It took me a half-hour but I was finally able to get that rascal to sleep.” Puck declared, with Marley smirking and closing her book. “So remember how I said I was going to be able to get her to sleep earlier than you?” Marley raised an eyebrow as Puck meekly shook his head. “Didn’t happen.”

“And that’s why I’m the mom and you’re the dad.” Marley jested before putting the book to the side. “Because I know exactly how to make our daughter go to sleep.” Puck gave out a mock laugh before he lay in bed next to his wife, Puck pulling her close to him as he pressed a light kiss to her neck.

“You are an amazing mom.” Puck muttered against Marley’s neck as he gave her another kiss on her jawline, Marley wrapping her arms around his neck with adornment. “And you’re an amazing wife too.”

“You’re not a bad husband yourself.” Marley teased, with Puck letting out another mock laugh. Marley and Puck had been through a lot over the last seven years. They dated while they were teenagers, expected their first child when they were young adults and suffered a slight rough patch that involved a brief separation. However, the love had never faded and they were both still committed to each other, which led them to eventually reconciling and staying together. Marley never wanted to think about what it would have been like to lose Puck again, and Puck thought the same of Marley. They were both extremely committed, especially for their daughter’s sake. “You’re also a really, really good dad.”

“Really, really good?” Puck gave a soft chuckle as his lips trailed from her jawline to her shoulder, Marley finding herself hovering over him and adornment showing in her eyes. “I thought I was an amazing dad.”

“Of course you are.” Marley honestly said as she felt Puck’s hands trail to her waist. “You’re amazing.”

“Amazing in what?” Puck cockily asked, his hands snaking around the hem of her jeans.

“Everything.” Marley said, but the way it came out was a mutter. “Amazing dad, amazing partner, amazing husband, amazing everything.” Puck leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss on his wife’s lips, but the kiss turned a little passionate, and Marley suddenly had an urge for her husband. A simple kiss from Puck was able to make her feel powerful and turn her on, and with Charlotte in bed, it was time for the grown-ups to have some fun. Marley felt Puck’s hands trail to her jeans as she moaned against his lips, her hands going to his shirt as she started undoing the buttons. She felt Puck flick the button of her jeans as she finished with his shirt, which caused Marley to rise slowly and help Puck get her jeans off her and on the floor. Puck’s hands roamed to Marley’s shirt next as he pulled it over her head, Marley easily taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Puck took in his wife who was simply in her intimates, his lip curving into a devilish smile while Marley’s hair softly fell from her face.

‘You are never not sexy to me.” Puck told her, with Marley now smiling lovingly.

“Even though I had a baby and my body is never going to be the same?” Marley asked softly, Puck going to her bra and unclasping the hook.

“Your body is even more sexy now that you’ve had a baby.” Puck growled in her ear as he nipped it, taking off her bra and throwing it on the floor. After Marley’s bra came off, it was time for her underwear, and as quickly as Puck removed it caused Marley to gasp lightly. She was surprised he was able to work so quickly, but her mind was swirling. Her mind was so hazy, she almost didn’t notice Puck lying her down on the bed, using his arm to spread her legs apart. He moved towards her center and swiped it, immediately noticing Marley slightly arching her back off the bed. He loved it when he was able to make her writhe under his command. “My, aren’t we impatient tonight?” Puck let out a low chuckle as Marley let out a soft moan. Puck took his two fingers and used them to enter her, but his eyes were on Marley’s facial expression. Her mouth opened and her eyes snapped shut, and that facial expression was just enough for Puck to feel the bulge in his jeans. However, he was going to make sure this was about Marley, before they got to him. He slid his fingers in and out slowly, and he couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Marley let out a string of soft moans and pants.

“Harder, Noah…” Marley was able to breathe out, with Puck easily obliging with Marley’s request. His fingers started to go in and out of her at a rapid pace and he used his other hand to play with her center. The pants increased and Marley’s moans got louder, but Puck suddenly pulled his fingers out, which caused Marley to let out a whimper. “Puck...why…,” was all Marley could muster as she tried to catch her breath, but her eyes darted to her husband as she noticed he was licking her juices off his fingers in a sensual manner. ” _Oh,_ ” Marley muttered and her eyes turning hooded from the scene before her. Puck flicked the button on his jeans and tossed them on the floor before he was left in just his boxers. Marley couldn’t help but notice the tent growing underneath and as if Puck was reading her mind, he pulled down his boxers and let his erect shaft show to his wife. He tossed his boxers on the floor while Marley slowly got up from her position, crawling towards him and motioning for Puck to lie back on the bed. She gazed at his shaft for a moment before stroking it gently, hearing Puck’s low moans in the process. She moved her hair to the side before her tongue slid along the side of his shaft, her eyes gazing at him while she took him in her mouth and bobbed her head.

“So sexy,” Puck breathed out while Marley worked his shaft, but what really got him was when Marley started humming in the process. “ _Marls,_ ” Puck groaned as he gripped the bed, but he was surprised she had removed her lips from his shaft as quickly as she did. “Why…” Puck moaned before he saw she was licking her lips and lightly rubbing her center, and that caused him to sharply inhale from the scene before him. “I see we’re ready for the main course?” Puck asked, with Marley nodding her head. Puck swung his legs onto the edge of the bed as Marley went to straddle his hips, the two of them staring into each others eyes before giving each other a soft kiss. “I love you,” Puck muttered, with Marley pressing her forehead onto his in the process.

“I love you, too.” Marley reciprocated in a loving manner before she sunk down on him. Both of them snapped their eyes shut and let out a moan, with Marley wrapping her arms around his neck and emitting a sigh. She took a moment to adjust to Puck’s size while Puck wrapped his arms around Marley’s waist. They wanted to savor this moment of feeling full for as long as they could, as this was their time together and their time to reconnect. Puck nuzzled Marley’s nose as if to tell her he was ready for her to move, and with that Marley lifted her hips until only his tip was in her before she sunk back down on him. Marley’s movements were slow and sensual, which was how Puck liked it when they made love. Sometimes they were animalistic, but tonight it was nothing but them showing their love for each other. Marley leaned her head against Puck’s forehead as she continued her slow movements, but nothing made her feel more alive when Puck started slowly matching her thrusts. With every downward movement, Puck thrusted up, and it caused them to look into each others eyes with adornment. However, Puck was getting a little tired of the slow movements and he made it his ultimate goal to get Marley off.

“Babe, _harder_.” Puck whispered into her ear. Marley bit her lower lip and gradually picked up the pace, causing her to throw her head back from the euphoria she was feeling. Puck started thrusting up harder but as hard as they tried to keep quiet, they were panting and moaning loudly.

“ _Noah,_ ” Marley was able to muster in-between pants, her fingers clawing into her husband’s back. The faster they moved, the more they felt a pit in their stomachs, and it signaled that they were close to reaching their peak. “Oh god, oh god!” Marley started chanting and screaming as she felt she was going to reach her high, but just as Puck was about to go and rub her bundle of nerves to help her reach her climax, they heard the door swing open and it caused the both of them to widen their eyes. The both of them turned around and noticed Charlotte sleepily standing in the doorway and Puck immediately grabbed the blanket and placed it over his and Marley’s bodies. Marley felt her cheeks turn red as she tried to bury her face into Puck’s shoulder, and they knew Charlotte was going to have questions about what they were doing.

“Charlie, what are you doing out of bed?” Puck tried not to sound panicked while Marley turned to their daughter from her position, holding the blanket close to both of them.

“I can’t sleep.” Charlotte rubbed her eyes, with Puck trying his hardest not to look annoyed.

“Uh, okay. Go to your bed and I’ll be there in a minute.” Puck promised her, as Charlotte nodded her head. Charlotte closed the door behind her while Marley widened her eyes. “Marley, I think she just saw us having sex.” Puck whispered so Charlotte wouldn’t hear.

“You think?” Marley sardonically replied. “The last image I ever wanted her to see was her mother and father naked and banging each other into oblivion. God, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. Sex is a natural part of life and she’ll understand it when she’s older.” Puck sighed, with Marley slowly lifting herself off from Puck. “I’ll go talk to her. Okay?” Marley saw Puck go and grab his bathrobe, placing it over him while she held the blankets close to her. Puck left the room and went to Charlotte’s bedroom, opening the door and seeing Charlotte was lying in bed. “What’s the matter, chunky monkey?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Charlotte said as she lay back in bed. “I thought you and mommy were watching T.V. too loud. So I was going to tell you to turn it down. And when I got to your room, I heard mommy scream and I was afraid you were hurting mommy.” Puck sheepishly bit his lower lip as he went to sit down at the edge of Charlotte’s bed. He didn’t want to have the sex talk right now but he did have to explain himself in a way that a five-year-old would understand.

“You’re probably confused with what you just saw, huh?” Puck asked, Charlotte nodding her head. “Okay...um, you know how mommy and I love each other, right?” Charlotte once again nodded her head. “So we were doing something that only mommies and daddies do to show their love for each other. You know how I always spend time with you one on one, right?”

“Yeah.” Charlotte nodded her head with a small smile.

“It was kind of the same thing with mommy, but what we were doing was just for grownups.” Puck said. “’I know it sounded scary, but mommy wasn’t hurt at all. You know I would never hurt, mommy, right?” Charlotte nodded her head again as Puck smiled. “Mommy and I are sorry that we woke you, and we’ll try not to wake you up in the middle of the night anymore. But Charlie, you can’t tell anyone what me and mommy were doing, okay? That’s private stuff. Do you know what private means?”

“It’s a secret.” Charlotte said as Puck gave a tired smile.

“Yeah, and it’s just something between me and mommy.” Puck pressed a kiss to the top of Charlotte’s head before getting up from her bed. “Go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Charlotte nodded her head before yawning. “Goodnight, daddy.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Puck said before closing the door and going back to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Marley holding the sheets close to her while sitting on the bed, with Puck closing the door and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh no, if you think we’re sexing after our daughter walked in on us, you got another thing coming.” Marley furrowed her eyebrows, but Puck simply walked to her and kissed the side of her face, noticing Marley was now giving him a small smile. Marley wasn’t sure how, but Puck was able to lie her back down on the bed and gaze into her eyes, seeing she was looking up and placing her head on his chest.

“She won’t be a problem for the rest of the night.” Puck took off the bathrobe and threw it on the floor, Marley looking up at her husband as he quickly re-hardened himself.

“And why is that?” Marley asked, Puck removing the sheets from Marley and widening her legs for him.

“Because I locked the door.” Puck kissed her as Marley felt her husband enter and fill her walls again, her eyes rolling back and her hips lifting off the bed. “Now,” Puck started thrusting in and out of her slowly as Marley let out a moan.“Let’s finish what we started shall we?” Marley let out what sounded to be a pant and a giggle, before eventually wrapping her arms around Puck’s neck, her legs around Puck’s waist and thrusting her hips back in a loving response.


End file.
